


Festival Of Light

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, Holidays, Kryptonian, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark shares a Kryptonian holiday with Bruce.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 12, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 27, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1022  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2010 DCU Fic/Art Snow Winter Holidays Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/673113.html). Prompts: Snow, Kryptonian Holiday. Also written for [Saavikam77's](saavikam77.livejournal.com) [2010 DCU_Free_For_All Winter Holidays Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/dcu_freeforall/291650.html). Prompts: T13; P58: Ice and T16; P55: Arctic.

  


_And Rao said,  
Let there be Light,  
And the rays of  
His goodness  
Shone upon  
The face of the planet,  
And it was good._   


**The Book Of Rao"  
Psalm 1, Verse 1  
16th Century, B.C.E.**

Snow fell in thick, wet flakes, blanketing the mountainside and settling on the roof of the chalet like thick frosting on a gingerbread house. A fire crackled in the fireplace, retro ‘60s furniture the décor of the chalet, all odd shapes and aquamarine and orange colors.

Bruce was sitting on the couch, dressed in a black turtleneck sweater and jeans. His cheeks were flushed from the fire, his body relaxing after a full morning of skiing. He sipped hot chocolate and was reading a text on his cellphone.

“Hey, no business. We’re off or the holidays, remember? At least barring alien invasion.’

Clark reached for the cellphone but Bruce pulled it away. “It’s a text from Dick.”

“Is he enjoying his vacation with Roy?”

“Having a great time.”

“Good. I can’t wait to get together at Christmas.”

“Alfred and your mother are planning a menu to end all menus.”

“Heaven!”

Bruce smiled in agreement.

Clark sat next to his lover, looking beautiful in his white cableknit sweater and jeans. He sipped his hot chocolate contentedly.

“I’ve got all my presents bought and wrapped and all my cards sent out.”

“I suppose this was all done before Halloween?” asked Bruce with a smirk.

“You’d be right.” Clark laughed. “Bruce, I’d like to observe the Festival of Lights this year.”

“Festival of Light?”

Clark nodded. “It’s the main winter festival on Krypton. Kandor celebrates it every year.”

“Do you want to go to Kandor to celebrate?”

“Maybe next year. I’d rather just have a small observance at the Fortress, just the two of us.”

Intrigued, Bruce said, “Okay.” He took a sip of his drink. “When?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“It’s a date.”

They clinked mugs with matching smiles.

& & & & & &

Bruce adjusted his Kryptonian robes. For the ceremony, they were pure white, trimmed in gold piping with tiny rubies, sapphires, topazes and emeralds along the cuffs of the sleeves and around the neck and down the front to the hem. Bruce held a headband decorated with the gems.

He was touched by Clark wanting to share this ceremony with him. Clark had been raised Human, and embraced Human customs, but he was proud of his Kryptonian heritage, which meant a great deal to him.

Having Clark share this with him meant a great deal to Bruce.

Clark entered the small anteroom. “Everything’s ready.” He was wearing similar robes and headband. Bruce put his headband on.

Bruce followed his lover into a larger room, the crystals glittering with tiny jewels that matched the gems on their clothes. A small altar was set up in the center of the room, several objects laid on white cloth lined with gold and embossed with the El family crest. A lemon-scented candle flickered on the altar.

“The Festival of Light marks the High Holyday of winter. In the snow and ice, the people called upon Rao, God of the Sun, to bring light during the long nights. Rao answered their prayers, and so the people celebrated by holding a festival to honor him.”

Clark took Bruce’s hand and led him to the altar. He picked up a small china bowl, filled with a shimmering liquid that looked like water.

“This is the sunwater that irrigated the fields. It’s clear and fresh and pure.” His blue eyes twinkled. “It’s from a spring that was trapped under ice. I melted it.”

“Handy.”

Clark chuckled and took a sip, passing it to Bruce, who drank it. It was incredibly pure.

Clark took the bowl and set it on the altar. Two small golden cakes were on a plate next to the bowl.

“Honeycakes. They’re the closest I could get to the Kryptonian ingredients as described in the AI.”

They each took a cake and bit into it, the sweetness golden on the tongue.

“Rao gives us food and drink, and we give him our praise and devotion, as the light dispels the darkness.”

Bruce watched as Clark picked up a crystal and it began to glow all different colors.

“This crystal represents Rao.” It glowed brighter as Clark spoke. “It also represents all the other Gods and Goddesses, the All of Being.”

“The candle symbolizes Rao by himself?”

Clark nodded. “The silverstone next to the candle represents Sefra, the Moon Goddess.” He handed Bruce the silverstone while he took the candle. They both took one end of the crystal, the jewel flaring brightly, colors arcing around the crystal.

Bruce could feel energy flowing through the crystal, his fingers tingling. He wondered where the energy came from, then realized…

“Clark, you’re channeling the sun through you into the crystal!”

“That’s right.” Clark smiled, the white robes fluttering as the jewels glittered even more brightly. Energy thrummed through his body, Bruce’s body responding to that power.

Clark smiled, brushing a lock of hair from Bruce’s eyes. Bruce’s body jolted, and Clark set aside the candle. The crystal glowed incandescently, the silverstone reflecting the sunlit energy and sending out its own fire.

Clark drew Bruce to him, gently kissing him as Bruce gasped. Fire burned along his lips and centered in his groin as every nerve came alive, Clark lowering him to the crystalline floor as he slowly parted the folds of the robe, lips trailing along naked skin while Bruce whimpered and moaned. He’d never felt anything like this!

He felt lost in a whirl of light and color and fire, nerve endings singing as his mate lavished love on him, and his heart soared.

& & & & & &

Bruce was on his side, Clark spooning behind him, their robes draped over their bodies as they relaxed on the altar.

“Mmm, quite a tribute to Rao,” Clark said, nuzzling his companion’s ear.

“More like Aphrodite,” smirked Bruce.

Clark laughed and kissed Bruce’s bare shoulder. “I’ll sure Diana will be pleased.”

It was Bruce’s turn to laugh as Clark snuggled closer, the crystal glowing brightly.


End file.
